Pokémon Beginnings
by pancham 98
Summary: This is my take on the original anime of Pokémon. It's a mix between Pokémon R/B/Y and Pokémon XY. Clemont joins Ash on his Pokémon journey with Pikachu and Pancham. Just like the original anime, but this is my version. Enjoy!
1. I Choose You!

Chapter One: I CHOOSE YOU!

ASH'S POV

Tomorrow's the big day. My 10th birthday! And when a kid turns 10, they recieve their first starter Pokémon, and start their journey across the land as a Pokémon Trainer!

"That's right! I declare to the Pokémon of the world...I will be the greatest Pokémon trainer...  
the greatest Pokémon master...of all time!" I said out loud. "This is my destiny! This is what I'll...!"

"ASH! What are you doing up? You should be in bed!" my Mom says coming in my room.

Okay... I guess you noticed that I'm too excited to sleep. Well, you would be too if you were turning 10 tomorrow. Right?

"Sorry, mom. I'm just too excited to sleep. I mean, I'm about to get my first Pokemon!"

Mom sighs and hands me a BluRay disc. "I'll let you watch this. But when it's over, straight to bed."

"Sure mom."

I turned on my TV and my BluRay/DVD player, inserted the disc, and started to watch. On the screen, Professor Oak appears.

"Hello there. Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the Professor of Pokémon! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for fights. Myself I study Pokémon as a profession. When you begin your Pokémon journey, you must choose one of these 3 starter Pok mon: Charmander the Fire Pokémon, Bulbasaur the Grass Pokémon, and Squirtle the Water Pokémon.  
There are big challenges waiting for you on your journey. The only rule for that is not to give up. It may take some practice, but I know you can do it. Good luck, future trainers."

I think I know which Pokémon I want for my starter. Charmander. Or maybe... Bulbasaur... Squirtle? Okay,  
so maybe I don't know which one I want. They're all so cool. But, I can't make up my mind. I'll just have to sleep on it.

THE NEXT MORNING

CLEMONT'S POV

Oh no. Where's Ash? He's missing the New Pokémon Trainers Celebration. I ran to his house and yelled out his name.

"ASH!"

Ash poked his head out the window, in his pajamas.

"Huh? What's up?" He says in a sleepy voice.

"You're missing the Pokémon thing! Hurry up!"

Ash's eyes popped open in alarm.

"Oh my god! I overslept!"

BANG! He dropped to the floor. I can hear him running down the stairs. He runs out the door, fully dressed, wearing his Pok mon Expo hat.

"What happend, dude?" I asked

"My alarm clock broke!" Ash replies.

"How?"

"Maybe I bumped into it in my sleep."

"I can relate to that. It happens."

We got to the labortory. We prayed that there's some Pokémon left for us. When we were approaching the enterance...

SHOVE!

"HEY!"

"Get outta my way!'

Oh god. It's Gary!

"You must be Ash. Better late than never. HAW!"

"Gary?" Ash reacts.

"MISTER Gary to you!" He talked back.

"That's the kid who's been picking on me at school," I said to Ash.

"Well, well, welly wellly, well... If it isn't Clemont the Loser Genius." He grabs my glasses and raised it high so I couldn't reach!

"Hey! I need those!" I yelled.

"You want 'em? Fine."

Gary spits on the lens of my glasses and hands them back to me. I cleaned the saliva off my glasses. Ugh.

"You snooze you lose, Ash. I got a Pokémon and YOU DON'T!  
Ha ha! You are SO behind!"

"You got your first Pokémon?" Ash said.

Gary took out a Pokéball and shoves it in Ash's face.

"Right inside this Pokéball. And it's ALL MINE!"

*LET'S GO GARY! LET'S GO! YEAH! YEAH!*

Gary has cheerleaders!? What a show-off!

"Thank you, fans! Thank you all for this great honor! I promise you that I'll become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!

The cheerleaders cheered for him. Typical.

"So, Gary," Ash says. "I was wondering if you would tell us what Pokémon you chose."

"None of ya beedrillswax! If you two showed up on time, you would have seen that I got the BEST Pokémon from Professor Oak! It's so awesome to have a grandpa who works for the Pokémon business, huh?"

I've had enough!

"Come on, Ash. Let's go see if there's any Pok mon left for us."

"I'll show him. I'll show him who will be the greatest Pokémon Master," Ash says to me.

"Don't let him ruin your life. You'll be fine," I said.

ASH'S POV

"There you are, boys. I thought you would never show up," Professor Oak said.

"Where's our Pokémon?" we asked.

"Your Pokémon?"

"Yes, I'm ready," I said. "Me too," Clemont said.

"You sure? It looks like you just got out of bed."

Looks like Professor Oak noticed my bed head.

"I got pretty messed up this morning, and I overslept. But, believe me, I'm ready for a Pokémon," I said.  
"So am I." Clemont said.

Professor Oak lead us to a table with 3 Pokéballs.

"It took me a long time to think about it. But I made up my mind," I said to Professor Oak.

I picked up a Pokéball. "Charmander, I choose you!"  
Clemont picked one up too. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

We opened our Pokéballs and...

"Huh?"

Oh no! We're too late!

"They were already taken by someone who was on time," Oak said to us.

I groaned. "I wish I haven't overslept."

"Guess that means Squirtle's gone too," Clemont said.

I started to cry.

"Calm down, Ash. I actually have 2 Pokémon left."

Professor Oak went to a secret little door, and takes out two Pokéballs. He hands them to us, randomly.

"This one," Oak said to me. "Could be a little dangerous."

"Whatever it is, I'll take it."

"I'm with you, Ash," Clemont said to me.

I opened my Pokéball and...

FLASH! BZZZZ! SHOCK! ZAP!

"WOAH!"

A little yellow mouse Pokémon appears.

"Pikachu," it said.

"This is Pikachu, sometimes known as 'Electric Mouse'," Oak said.

"He's so cute," I said.

I picked him up, and hugged him.

"Careful!" Oak warned.

"Pika... CHU!"

ZAP!

"AAAHHH!"

"You okay, Ash?" Clemont asked.

"I think so."

"He's usually shy, but can sometimes have an electric personality," Oak continued.

"I see what you mean," I replied.

Clemont opened his Pokéball, and a panda bear Pokémon with a leaf in his mouth appears.

"Pan Cham Cham," it said.

"That's Pancham, a playful fighting Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents," Oak said.

Clemont pats Pancham's head. "Hey little guy," he said. Pancham smiles.

"Its signiture move is Parting Shot. A dark type move," Oak continued. "With a parting threat, the user lowers the target's Attack and Special Attack stats. Then it switches with a party Pokémon."

"Cool," Clemont said.

Professor Oak hands us 6 Pokéballs each, and a weird looking smartphone.

"What's this?" we asked.

"This is a Pokédex," Professor Oak explains. "A digital encyclopedia I invented as an invaluable tool to all Trainers in the Pokémon World."

"Cool," me and Clemont said together. "See? This is why I love science and technology," Clemont said to me. "Someday, I'm gonna invent something really cool and helpful for humans and their Pokémon."

"Yo! Gramps!"

Oh no! It's Gary again! He looks at the Pokémon me and Clemont got, and bursts out laughing.

"A Pikachu!? You have got to be kidding me! And really?! A PANCHAM? What a baby!"

"Shut up!" me and Clemont yelled at Gary. Pikachu shocks Gary with his thundershock. Then Pancham punches him.

"Gary, that's enough," Oak said to him. "Well, as long as you're here, I have a request for you kids. To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world That was my dream! But, I'm too old. I can't do it. So, I want you kids to fulfill my dream for me! This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history!"

"We'll help you fulfill your dream, Professor," Clemont said.

"WE?" Gary reacts. "Oh no! I am NOT working with you losers! I'll do it myself! Smell you later, buttwipes!"

Gary runs out the door.

"Ugh. I hate him," I said.  
"I hate his guts," Clemont said.

Professor Oak sighs. "Yes, he can be very selfish and mean mostly. I admit it."

"He said that me and Clemont will never be the best masters of Pokémon," I said.

"That's Gary alright. He's eager to become PokéMaster #1 as you two."

I sighed. I'll show him. I'll show him who's best.

When we got outside, there was a crowd outside cheering for us. There were banners saying "Good Luck Ash & Clemont!" Well, they're not cheerleaders, but at least they believe in us.

"Ash!"  
"Clemont!"

"Mom?" Me and Clemont reacted.

Our moms came to us with a big hug.

"I never thought I'd see the day you start to fulfill your dream. I am so proud of you," my mom said.

"Same for you, my dear Clemont. I know how much you were looking forward to this day," Clemont's mom said.

"Thanks, Mom," me and Clemont said. We showed them our new Pokémon.

Clemont's sister, Bonnie ran up to us with a Dedenne on her shoulder. "Wow! You got your Pokémon! Can I hold them?"

"Those are your Pokémon?" our moms reacted.

"We didn't come in on time to get the other three, but these were the ones Professor Oak had left," Clemont said.

"I understand, honey," Clemont's mom said. My mom nods her head in agreement. Then they hand us our backpacks.  
Mine was normal, all fabric and stuff. Clemont's was different. It had a mechanical arm on top, and a sattlelite dish sticking out.

"Cool backpack, Clemont," I said.  
"It's my new invention," Clemont replies as his glasses shined. He points to the mechanical arm. "This is what I call The Aipom Arm. It is used for various situations, such as opening locked doors, blocking attacks, and pulling away Bonnie when she embarrasses me." "I heard that," Bonnie reacted.  
"Cool," I said.  
"The Future is Now, Thanks to Science! That's my motto," Clemont says with a smile.

My mom starts handing me my stuff.

"I packed your clothes, pajamas, extra underwear, rubber gloves and a clothesline to do your laundry..."

Clemont covers his eyes in embarassment.

"Mom! You're embarassing me in front of everyone else!" I said.

Thank God Gary's not here.

"Sorry, Ash."  
"Clemont I did the same to you."

Clemont groans. Bonnie giggles at us.

"We have one more present for you boys," Clemont's Mom said.

Our moms hand me and Clemont a large wristwatch device.

"These are your PokéGears. A very useful device for all trainers," Clemont's mom said. "It displays the map of the region, and it allows you to call friends, family and fellow Pokémon trainers."

"Double cool," me and Clemont said.

"Okay, Pikachu," I said. "Time to go inside your ball."  
"You too, Pancham," Clemont said.

I took out the Pokéball and threw it at Pikachu, but Pikachu hits it back to me with its tail.

"Pi."

"Huh?"

I tried again, and he did the same thing.

"Ka."

"Let me see if Pancham will obey," Clemont said throwing his Pokéball at Pancham. Pancham punches the ball with its fists back to Clemont.

"CHAM!"

"Hey, Pancham won't go in either," Clemont said.

"Aww. You're playing catch. You're friends with your Pokémon already," my mom said.

"We're not playing catch!" I said.

Professor Oak came up to me.

"I think you should wear the rubber gloves."

"Why?"

"PI-KA-CHUUUU!"

ZAP!

"GAAAAHHH!"

"BECAUSE RUBBER RETRACTS ELECTRICITY!" Oak replied, while Pikachu shocks us and everyone else.

The electracution finally ends. Wow, what a shocking Pokémon I got.

CLEMONT'S POV

Well, here we go. We're on our way on our Pokémon Journey. Well, one minor problem. Me and Ash had to use rope as leashes for our Pokémon, because they refuse to cooperate.

"Pikachu, are you gonna be like this the whole way?" Ash asked.

Pikachu turns his head away from Ash.  
"Pi."

I asked the same thing to Pancham, but he did the same thing as Pikachu.  
"Cham Cham."

"What's wrong? Is it because you don't like us?" Ash asks to our new Pokémon.  
Pikachu and Pancham nod theur heads.  
"Pika Pika."  
"Pancham Cham Cham."

"Well, we like you very much," I said. "And since you're the Pokémon we're training, could you at least be a little more nice?"

"Just open your mouth and tell us what's wrong," Ash said.

Pikachu and Pancham open their mouths wide to reveal their teeth.  
"Pika."  
"Cham."

"Uh, that's not exactly what we meant," Ash said.  
"But nice teeth. Very clean," I commented.  
"Is your name all you can say?"

Pikachu and Pancham nod their heads.  
"Pika."  
"Cham Cham."

"Well, you need to act like a Pokémon like all the others, and go inside your Pok balls. Like it says in the Pokédex."

I took out my Pokédex and pulled up the info on the Pokéball.

"While being trained, a Pok mon usually stays inside its Pokéball," a female computer voice said in my Pokédex.  
"See?"  
Pikachu presses a button on my Pokédex.  
"I'm guessing there's more to that," Ash said.  
"However, there are many exceptions that some Pokémon hate being confined," the Pokédex continued.

"Oh... That's why you guys don't wanna go in your balls," Ash said.  
"Looks like you guys want more elbow room," I said. "Maybe this should make things better..."

Me and Ash undo the rope on our Pok mon. Then Ash puts his rubber gloves in his backpack.

"How's that? Better?"

Pikachu and Pancham turned their heads away from us again.

"Pi."  
"Cham."

"Still not good enough?" I asked. They nod their heads. "Pika."  
"Pancham."

"I don't understand. What are we doing wrong?" Ash asked me.  
"I don't know," I replied.

Suddenly, we noticed some rustling in the grass.

"Did you see that?" I asked.  
"You saw that too?" Ash replied.

A Pidgey pops up from the grass.

"That's a Pidgey!" Ash said.

We took out our Pokédexes and automatically, they recieved data on the Pidgey.

"The Pidgey is a flying Pokémon. Among all the flying Pok mon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture.  
A perfect target for a beginning Pok mon trainer to test his or her Pokémon skills."

"Excellent. This should be easy," I said.  
"It's our lucky day!" Ash cries in joy.

"Okay, Pikachu, let's do it."  
Once again, Pikachu turns its head away from Ash.  
"Chu."  
"Aren't you gonna listen to me?"  
Pikachu shakes his head.  
"Pika."  
"Why not?"  
Pikachu runs up a tree and just sits on a branch.  
"Pika Pika Pika Cha!"

"Pikachu, come down," Ash begged.

I turned to my Pancham.  
"Pancham?"  
Pancham runs and joins Pikachu on the tree.  
"Pancham cham."

"I give up! I don't want nor need your help!" Ash shouted to Pikachu.  
"Ash, calm down," I said.  
"I'll catch the Pidgey myself!"  
"Ash, no!"

Ash takes out one of his Pokéballs.  
"I've pledge to get ALL of the Pokémon in the world! Now I am ready to take the next step to be The #1 Pokémon Master!" Ash said out loud.  
"Ash, I'm telling you, that's not a great idea!" I shouted.

Ash ignored me. "Enjoy your last moment of freedom, Pidgey. 'Cause you're mine!"  
Ash turns his cap, and throws his Pokéball. I covered my eyes. "Pokéball, GO!"

The Pokéball catches the Pidgey.  
"Yeah! I did it!" Ash shouts.  
"It's not gonna work, Ash. Look!" I pointed out. The Pokéball wiggles for a few seconds then...  
ZING!  
It broke free!

"Huh!?" Ash reacted.  
"You have to fight it with your other Pokémon in order to make it weak so it can't escape the Pokéball!" I called out.  
Ash lowers his head.  
"I blew it." He said.  
Pikachu laughs.  
"But I have to do everything MYSELF!" Ash emphasized to Pikachu, still laughing at him. Pancham was laughing too.  
"Come on you two, cut it out," I said.

Then, Ash had an idea. He took out one of his shirts from his bag and quietly goes near the Pidgey.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Watch," Ash answered.  
For a few seconds, he stood still looking at Pidgey. "Hi, little friend," Ash said quietly.  
Then Ash pounces on the Pidgey and catches it with his shirt!  
"SORRY BUDDY!" He shouted.  
"ASH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I shouted.

Ash tried to keep Pidgey still, but failed from its windlike attack, which blew Ash away. Pikachu and Pancham laugh some more.  
"Knock it off and have some heart for him," I said to them.  
"What happened?" Ash asked.  
Ash's Pokédex answers his question.  
"Pidgey's gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a sand attack."

Wait, what?

"Sand attack!?" Ash reacted.

SHOOM! A sand storm engulfs Ash! I could hear him coughing. I ran up to him and confort him.

"Guess today's not our lucky day," Ash said sadly.  
"Don't feel bad, Ash. Not everybody gets it right on their first try," I said.

Then I heard something. I turned to see a Pokémon playing in my bag!

"Hey you! Get out of my bag! It's a prototype!" I yelled running at the Pokémon.  
He got away.

"Who was that?" Ash asked.  
"A forest Pokémon, Ratata. It likes cheese, berries, nuts and fruit," the Pokédex said.  
"But this isn't a forest," Ash replied. "It's an open field."  
"Exactly!" I added.  
"It also comes out in open fields to steal food from stupid travelers."

Wait, does that mean WE'RE stupid?

"We can't be THAT stupid, right?" Ash asked.

Pikachu and Pancham laugh even harder.  
"Enough!" I yelled out. Pancham wiggles his butt at me to aggitate me.  
"Ha ha. Very funny. Now would you please come and help?"  
Pikachu and Pancham keep on laughing.

ASH'S POV

This is ridiculous. I'm never gonna be PokéMaster #1 at this rate. I was so mad I threw a stone at a Pidgey in the distance. Big mistake. That wasn't a Pidgey.

"Oh no," I said.

"SPEARROWWWWWW!"

"Ash, what did you do?" Clemont said.  
"I don't know! All I did was threw a rock at a Spearow!" I replied.

Suddenly, a swarm of Spearows start flying to us, even to Pikachu and Pancham.

"Let's get outta here!" I shouted.

Right away, our Pokémon finally came back to us, and we ran as far as we could. Until we ended up at the end of a cliff with a waterfall!

"Oh no! Dead end!" I said.

We had no time! They're gaining up on us!

"We got no choice, Clemont. We have to jump."  
"But, my prototype! It's not waterproof!" Clemont complains.  
"I'll help you rebuild it, just jump!"

And so we did...

SPLASH! GLUG! GLUG! GLUG!

... ... ...

To be continued...


	2. New Friends, New Rivals

Chapter Two: New Friends, New Rivals

ASH'S POV

AAH! LAND! SWEET SOLID LAND! We made it!

It only took a minute to get my hearing back.

"...are you okay?" a girl's voice said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

SLAP!

"OW! GOD!"

"I wasn't TALKING to YOU! I was talking to your poor Pok mon!" the girl said.

The girl was a red head, she was wearing a blue and white one piece and a long sleeved coat over it.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "I tried to protect it."

"Yeah, right!" the girl said. "You expect me to-"

"Misty! Be nice!" another girl calls out. This girl had blonde hair, a cute outfit and a red fedora.

"You'll have to excuse Misty. She's very short tempered," the red fedora gal said to me. She turns to Clemont.

"Are you okay?" she asked Clemont.

"Is this a trick question? Are you asking me or Pancham?" Clemont replied as he cleans his glasses.

"Both," she replied. "My name is Serena. And you already know Misty."

"Nice to meet you," I said to them. Misty scoffs and turns her back on me.

"Your Pok mon don't look too well. You have to take them to the Pok mon Center in Viridian City," Serena said.  
"It's the building with the big Pok ball on the roof."

"Thanks," I said.  
"We'll do that ASAP," Clemont added.

Suddenly, I noticed the Spearows are coming for us! I noticed the girls both have bikes. I took the one I found first.

"Hey, that's mine!" Misty yelled.  
"I'll give it back! I promise!" I yelled back.

Clemont gets on Serena's bike.  
"May I?" he asks.  
"Go ahead. And be safe," she replies.  
"SERENA, ARE YOU NUTS!?" Misty yells.  
"Misty, they need to get to the Pok mon Center and avoid those angry Spearows! Don't you care for them one bit?"  
"After what the boy with the cap did to me? No way!"

We rode the bikes to Viridian City, with Pikachu and Pancham sitting in a basket attatched to mine. Suddenly it started to rain. Clemont looked back to see if the Spearows are still after us. They were.

"Hang in there, Pikachu," I said. "We'll get you and Pancham into safety in no time."

"My feet are too tired from peddling too fast!" Clemont yells.  
"We'll make it! I just know it!" I yelled back.

But I spoke too soon! We came upon a big jump and fell off the bikes!

"OUCH! Ohhhh..."

We landed on a dirty road. Pikachu and Pancham were laying on the ground, almost unconcious.

"PIKACHU!" I yelled.  
"PANCHAM!" Clemont yelled.

Me and Clemont quickly ran to them, hoping that their not hurt or anything.

"This can't happen..." I said to Pikachu.  
"Chu..."  
"Why? Why?" Clemont whispers, looking worried at his Pancham.  
"Cham...Cham..."

The Spearows were getting closer. Me and Clemont took out our Pok balls.

"Pikachu, Pancham," I began. "We know you're afraid of going in your Pok balls, but if you're inside them, maybe we can save you."  
"Please, get inside. For us?" Clemont pleaded.  
"You have to trust us," I said.

CLEMONT'S POV

"Pika..."  
"Pancham..."

Ash puts down Pikachu's Pok ball and goes near the incoming Spearows.

"Hey, Spearows? Do you know who I am? I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I am destined to become Pok Master #1. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm gonna capture and defeat you all! You hear me?"

I put down Pancham's Pok ball and join Ash.

"Yeah! If you wanna fight our poor Pok mon, you'll have to go through us first!" I added.

"Pikachu, Pancham, get inside your balls, it's the only way!" Ash calls out.

The Spearows are getting closer to us.

"COME AND GET US!" We shouted together!

We closed our eyes, and waited for our fate to come. Suddenly...

POUNCE! POUNCE!

Pikachu and Pancham leaped over us, and did their special attacks.  
"Pi-Ka-CHU!"  
"Pann...CHAM!"

ZAP! BOOM! FLASH! BANG!

"WOAH!"

ASH'S POV

Sunlight hits our faces when we became concious again. We opened our eyes, we survived. Quickly, we looked for Pikachu and Pancham, and they were lying beside us.

"Pikachu..."  
"Pancham cham..."

"We did it," I said softly to Pikachu.  
"Chu..."  
"Thank you guys for saving us," Clemont said.  
"Cham Cham..."

Suddenly, we saw a Pok mon in the sky flying into a rainbow.  
"Did you see that?" I said.  
"Yeah," Clemont answered taking out his Pok dex. "What is that Pok mon?"  
"There is no data. There are still Pok mon yet to be determined," Clemont's Pok dex answered. "Wow..." me and Clemont said together. More Pok mon yet to be determined. I bet we could discover new Pok mon for Professor Oak.

"AAAAHHHH! MY BIKE!"  
The girls caught up with us. Looks like Misty discovered her bike turned into ashes from Pikachu's thundershock.  
"What have you done!?" Misty yells in my face. "I'm sorry! Pikachu did it. I didn't know it would affect your bike!" I said.  
"GRRR! YOU OWE ME A NEW BIKE!"

"Misty, get a grip!" Serena caught up with her, and helped me and Clemont up. "Are you boys alright?" she asks us.  
"Yes," we replied.  
"Sorry about your bike, Serena," Clemont said.  
"That's okay. I can always get a new one."  
"I'll help you pay for it," Clemont said to her. Serena gives Clemont a kiss on the cheek. I turned to Misty.

"I'm assuming you want ME to help you pay for a new red bike?" I asked Misty. She grabs my shirt and scowls at me.  
"You better, or else..." she growls.  
"Misty, please be nice to him," Serena said. "What was your name again?"  
"I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum. This is my friend, Clemont Juniper."  
"Hi."  
"Wait, Juniper? You mean you're related to Professor Oak's friend Professor Aurea Juniper?" Serena asked.  
"Yes indeed. She's my great aunt," Clemont said. "Just like Professor Oak, Professor Juniper is a very sucsessful Pok mon trainer. And yes, she and Professor Oak are great friends who frequently work together."  
"Wow!" Serena said. "Big deal," Misty scoffs.

And so, our new friends, well sorta new friends counting Misty, led us to Viridian City. It's a nice place. Lots of happy people and all.

"Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of possible Pok mon theives in this area. I repeat, we have reports of possible Pok mon theives in this area." A young police girl was talking through a megaphone. Pok mon theives?  
That doesn't sound good. "Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers," she continued. Then she noticed us.

"Hold it right there, fellas!" she shouted to us. Oh no. What did we do? "Where are you going with those innocent Pok mon, boys?" She points to me and Clemont holding Pikachu and Pancham.  
"It's our Pok mon, and they're hurt, and we have to get them to the Pok mon Center ASAP!" I snapped back.

"Oh, I am so sorry. It looked like you boys were stealing those poor Pok mon," she said. "Let me see your IDs, then I'll let you kids be on your way."

Uh-oh! ID?

"We-uh- we don't got any ID," Clemont said. "We just came from Pallet Town and-"

"Pallet Town? That makes 5 people from Pallet Town that I've spoke to today," the police gal said.

Oh God. That means Gary was here. Idiot! Grr!

"It's very unusual to see trainers carry their Pok mon in their arms and not in a Pok ball," police gal continued.  
"How do I know you didn't steal those Pok mon, espescially when you don't have any ID?"

"Please let us through!" I begged "We would never EVER steal a Pok mon and we gotta get Pikachu and Pancham to the hospital."

Suddenly, the police girl noticed something in our pockets.

"Hold on. What do we have here?"

She takes out our Pok dexes, and turns mine on.

"I am Dexter, a Pok dex programed by Professor Oak for Pok mon trainer: Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pok mon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced."

That's right! Our Pok dexes! I almost forgot. Clemont's Pok dex's name is Dextra, because it has a female voice programed in it while mine has a male voice programed. But of course, they both have the same function.

"I didn't know they had our ID," I said. "Can we take Pikachu and Pancham to the Pok mon Center now, please?"  
"Hop in my car and I'll get you kids there in no time," police girl replied.

The police girl drove us to the Pok mon Center in a jiffy. Misty wouldn't speak to me for the whole ride, because of what I did to her bike. When will she learn to get over it? "She'll be alright," Serena said to me. "After all, you guys were thinking about your Pok mon."  
I smiled. "Yeah. Do you got Pok mon too?"  
Serena took out a Pok ball and lets out a firefox Pok mon. "This is Fenekin, my first Pok mon," she said. Fenekin pounces on my lap and conforts Pikachu. "I think she likes you."  
"What about Misty?" Clemont asked.  
"Leave me out of this," Misty responds in an angry tone. She has to forgive me somehow...  
"Why did you have to steal my bike, you stupid loser? Huh?"  
"Misty, I'm warning you," Serena said.  
"I said I'll pay for it," I said. "But I can't right now."  
"I'm not listening!" Misty said.  
"Please, why are you being like this?"  
I tried to confort her, but...  
SLAP!  
"OWCH!"  
"Misty, I told you no more slapping Ash," Serena said.  
"Do you want one too?" Misty talked back.  
"What did I do?"  
"You're taking this idiot boy's side!"  
"I'm not an idiot!" I said.  
Misty slapped me again. "AAUGH!"  
"I HATE YOU!" she schouted.  
"Enough, Misty!" Serena said. "I'll talk to her later," Serena said to me. I sighed as I petted Serena's Fenekin.  
"Fenekin."  
"I think she likes you," Serena said to me.  
"You think so?"  
"I know so." Serena winks at me.

CLEMONT'S POV

We finally made it to the Pok mon Center. Right away, we went up to the front desk in the reception center.

"Good evening. You kids are out late," the Pok mon Center Nurse said to us. She takes a look at Pikachu and Pancham.  
"Oh dear. Your Pok mon don't look too well."  
"Would you be so kind to heal them, please?" I asked.  
"I would be happy to do so," the nurse said. She takes Pancham and Pikachu to a special room. Me, Ash and our new friends sat in the waiting room. I just hope our Pok mon will be okay...  
"But, remember, next time you boys need to be more responsible for your Pok mon. They can't battle in this condition," the nurse said.  
"We'll keep that in mind. Thanks," Ash said.

ASH'S POV

I turned on the phone command on my Pok Gear. I decided to call Mom, just to let her know that I'm okay.

*Hello, Ketchum Residence.*  
"Hi, Mom."  
*Ash! How's your journey coming?*  
"Still got a long way to go, but so far so good."  
*Great to hear. How's your new Pikachu?*  
"We're at the Pok mon Center right now. Pikachu and Pancham are healing at the moment."  
*Well, just remember to never give up hope. I know you can do it.*  
"If only Gary would tell me those things..."  
*Don't let him get on to you, honey. I doubt he knows how to treat Pok mon like you and Clemont do.*  
"Maybe you're right. Thanks mom. I'll call you again tomorrow. Love you."  
*Love you too, Ash. Good luck.*  
"Thanks."  
END OF CALL

It's so great to have a parent who believes in you. I guess that's a bit better than having a relative working for the Pok mon bussiness, huh?

I noticed Clemont was working on a new invention on the table in the corner...

"Hey, Clemont, buddy. Whatcha building?" I asked.  
"Glad you asked, Ash," Clemont began as his glasses shined again. "I've been having this idea for months."  
He showed me a portable TV, a microphone, some computer circut board stuff, and an amplifier. "Behold, my Pok mon Translator!" He said. "We can now understand what both a trainer's Pok mon and wild Pok mon are saying in our language."  
"Awesome," I said. "We should test it on Pikachu and Pancham."  
Clemont smiles. Then I noticed Misty sitting alone in the other corner. I decided to keep her company.

"I'm really sorry about your bike, Misty," I said.  
Misty sighed.  
"I know. It's just that my life is too tough for me," she said.  
"I can relate to that. You do have Pok mon to cheer you up, right?"  
Misty finally smiles at me. "Yes I do." She reaches in her coat pocket and takes out two Pok balls. "This one is one of my best ones," she said as she opens it up.  
A star Pok mon appears. "This is Staryu."  
"Woah," I said as I took out my Pok dex. "Staryu: A Water Pok mon. Even if its body is torn, it can regenerate as long as the glowing central core remains intact. At night, the center of its body slowly flickers with the same rhythm as a human heartbeat."  
"That's awesome," I said. Misty opens up the other Pok ball. "And I never thought I would say this, but this one is my favorite too," Misty said.  
A duck Pok mon appeared out of the Pok ball.  
"This is Psyduck," she said. "Psy! Psy!" it said.  
"Wow. I never seen that kind of Pok mon before."  
"Psyduck: A Water Pok mon. Appears unaware and totally vacant. However, if its chronic headache worsens, it starts exhibiting peculiar powers."  
"Interesting," I said.  
"Wanna know something about me and Psyduck?" Misty asked me.  
"I'm all ears," I replied. "Well, the truth is, I didn't ACTUALLY catch him. You see, my Pok ball rolled out of my pocket, and Psyduck, somehow,  
got caught into the Pok ball. I didn't want Psyduck. I really hated him for a while."  
"Aww..." I said.  
"I would've give anything to trade Psyduck. But then, I realized that there's something that I like about him."  
"The hidden powers he has?"  
"No. Not just that, but something else. When I call out any of my other Pok mon to battle, Psyduck would come out instead of them. That frustrated me a lot at first. But then, I realized that he wanted to participate more in the battles.  
And also, he didn't want any of my others to risk getting hurt before him."  
"That's so nice."  
"It is. And now, me and Psyduck are great friends."  
Psyduck hops onto Misty's lap, and they gave each other a big hug.  
"Psy. Psy."  
"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. And for slapping you. I just don't trust boys like you. But after seeing how serious your Pikachu needed that treatment, I felt guilty for what I've done to you."  
"Really? Is that true?" I asked.  
"Yes. I'm really sorry. I'll try to be more nice to you." Misty said.  
"No more slapping me, promise?" I asked.  
"Promise."

Then the phone in my Pok Gear goes off.  
*Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ring Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!*  
I answered it.

"Hello. Ash here."  
*Hello, Ash. This is Professor Oak.*  
"Oh, hi."  
*I just spoke with your mom, and she told me you and Clemont made it to Viridian City. Is that right?*  
"Yeah. We're at the Pok mon Center waiting for Pikachu and Pancham to get better."  
*Well, the other Pok mon Trainers made it to Viridian City with no problem, and I'm surprised that you and Clemont got there so soon. I had my doubts that you boys could handle Pikachu and Pancham.  
But when Gary said that "You wouldn't have a single new Pok mon by the time you get to Viridian City", I bet him a million dollars that he would be wrong!*  
"Heh. Well, money isn't everything, right?"  
*Oh, why do I even bother?*  
"But we saw a bird type Pok mon flying over the rainbow."  
*Now, don't be silly. I doubt you've seen that Pok mon. Trainers searched for one like that for years and no luck finding it.*  
"Well, it sure looked like one. Honest."  
*I believe you, Ash, but I can't seem to know if you ARE being honest. (ding-dong) Oh, gotta go. My pizza's here. Anchovies, spinach and pineapple. My favorite.*  
"Heh heh. Well enjoy your pizza. Nice talking with you, Professor."  
*Thank you, Ash. Good luck.*  
"Thanks."  
END OF CALL

Hmm, I wonder how I could get proof that me and Clemont saw a Pok mon like that? Anchovies, spinach and pineapple pizza? Yuck! Don't wanna know what that tastes like.

"Ash, Clemont. Your Pok mon are healed."

Me and Clemont picked up Pikachu and Pancham now in full health.  
"Pika Pika!"  
"Pancham! Cham Cham Cham!"

"Come on, Ash. Let's see if my new invention works," Clemont said in excitment.  
We took Pikachu and Pancham over to Clemont's invention. Right away they started talking in Pok mon talk.  
"Pika, Pikachu."  
"Pancham cham cham cham."  
Clemont turnred on the translator.  
"Pika-Pika."  
"I'm starting to like Ash a lot more," Pikachu said in a voice that sounded like mine.  
"Pancham Cham."  
"I wanna be a Champion Pok mon, and take on the Elite 4!" Pancham said in a voice that sounded like Clemont's.  
"It works!" Clemont cried. "Great job, Clemont," I said.  
"I said it before, and I'll say it again: The Future is Now Thanks to Science!"

Suddenly, the power went out!

"Hey! What's going on?" Clemont shouted.

Suddenly, a light shines from the doors. A group of people with caps and Rs on their shirts appeared.  
"Presenting, Team Rocket's Top Leaders!" One of them said. Dramatic music starts to play...  
"Still don't know what's going on here!" Clemont said.  
"Listen! Is that a voice I hear?" A female voice said.  
"Yes, that was me!" Clemont responds.  
"It's speaking to me loud and clear," A male voice said.  
"On the Wind..."  
"Past the stars..."  
"And in your ears," another male voice said.  
"This doesn't sound good," Serena whispers.  
"Bringing Chaos at a breakneck pace..."  
"Dashing all hope, and putting fear in its place..."  
"A rose by any other name is just as sweet..."  
"When everything's worse, our work is complete."  
"Who are you?" I called out. Finally, they reveal themselves...  
A woman with hot pink hair, a young man with lavender hair holding a rose. The only difference with their outfits was that they didn't wear caps, and their jumpsuits were white. And with them was a... cat Pok mon!?  
"Jessie!" The woman introduces herself.  
"James!" The young man introduces himself.  
"AND MEOWTH! WHAT A NAME!" The Pok mon cat introduces himself.  
"Putting the do-gooders in their place..." Jessie said.  
"We're Team Rocket..." James said.  
"In your face! That's right!" Meowth said.

"Team Rocket! I've read about these guys," Serena said. "They don't look like nice people," I said. "They're NOT. Those are the thieves Officer Jenny was telling us about," Misty said.  
"Oh no..." Clemont said.

"Do you people know how insulting it is when you call us criminals?" James said.  
"You ARE criminals!" Misty yelled.  
"We'll teach you all to respect the name: TEAM ROCKET!" Jessie said.  
"And when we steal all your Pok mon, you little mice will really know that I'M the TOP CAT of this team!" Meowth said.  
"What is that Pok mon?" Serena asked. I took out my Pok dex and held it towards Meowth to scan.  
"Meowth: A Scratch Cat Pok mon. It loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards."  
"No kidding," I commented.

"This is ridiculous," Clemont said. "You guys aren't making any sense."  
"Heh. The little boy doesn't understand," Jessie said.  
"We here to steal your precious Pok mon," James said.

"WHAT!?" we reacted.  
"PIKA?!"  
"CHAM!?"  
"PSY?!"

"NO WAY!" I shouted. "You are not taking Pikachu!"  
"Hands off of my Pancham!" Clemont added.  
"Stay away from Fenekin!" Serena added.

"Pikachu? PLEASE! We're not interested in your useless electric RAT!" Jessie insults me.  
"We only steal rare and valuable Pok mon," James said.

"You're wasting your time! The Pok mon Center is a place to help weak and injured Pok mon," Nurse Joy said. "Maybe so," Jessie began. "But I wouldn't be surprised if we find some Pok mon gems among all the junk."  
"You're starting to bug me!" I yelled.  
"Isn't that cute?" Jessie taunts me.  
"The boy's bugged," James added.  
"MEOWTH! Let's squash him!"

Jessie and James throw their Pok balls at us.  
"Koffing, attack!"  
"Ekans, go!"

We ran to a corner to avoid Koffing's smoke. Quickly I took out my Pok dex and scaned Jessie and James' Pok mon.  
"Koffing: The Poison Pok mon. Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to exploding without warning."  
"That's not good..."  
"Ekans: The Snake Pok mon. Slithers silently through grass, searching for its favorite food Pidgey and Spearow eggs."  
"Uh-oh..." Clemont said.

We then hid into a special room with numerous Pok balls. "Wow." I said.  
Suddenly the lights went out again.  
"Not to worry," Nurse Joy says to us. "Luckily, we got our Pikachu power source."  
A group of Pikachus use their electricity to run the power.  
"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"  
"Aww! Look at all the Pikachus," Misty cooed.  
"I know. They sure know how to work together," I said.

Nurse Joy activates a special computer. "A crisis situation has arisen," a female computer voice said. "Initiating emergency Pok ball transport sequence."  
"Watch this," Nurse Joy says to us.  
A claw grabs all the Pok balls and puts them in a machine.  
"Woah!" Clemont said.  
"This is the Viridian City Pok mon Center," Nurse Joy says in a microphone connected to the computer.  
"We have an emergency situation. Transporting Pok balls."  
A map is shown on the computer monitor. It shows a path leading from one point to another.  
"This is the Pewter City Pok mon Center," a female computer voice said. "Downloader activated. Ready to recieve Pok balls."  
The Pok balls roll into a capsle and ZAP! They are transported to the other Pok mon Center! "INCREDIBLE!" Clemont shouts.  
"I know, buddy," I said. "The Future is Now..."  
"Thanks to Science!" Clemont finished.

Suddenly, Team Rocket found us! Their Pok mon broke down the door!  
"KOFFING!"  
"EKANS!"  
Some of the Pok balls fell off the machine.  
"Oh no," Serena said.  
"Quick! Grab those Pok balls!" Nurse Joy said. Me, Clemont and Serena start picking up as many Pok balls as we could.  
"Don't just hold them, guys! Throw them! This is war!" Misty said.  
"Okay. Pok ball, GO!" I shouted as I threw one of the Pok balls.  
A Pidgey comes out of the Pok ball.  
"Pidgey."  
"EKANS!"  
"Aaah!"  
The Pidgey flew away.  
"Come back!" I shouted.  
"That thing can't beat us," Jessie taunted.  
"Let's try this," Clemont said as he threw a Pok ball. A Snubull comes out.  
"Snubull!"  
Koffing uses its poison gas to knock out Snubull.  
"Okay, that was a failure," Clemont said. "Let me try," Serena said as she threw one.  
Nothing?!  
"It's empty!" I said.  
"Uh-oh..." Clemont said.  
"Some of the Pok balls are empty," Nurse Joy said.  
"We'll never beat them that way!" Misty said. "Now you tell us!" Clemont said.  
I picked up another Pok ball. "This one feels like a real winner. Go, Pok ball!"  
I threw it. A Ratatta appears.  
"RATATTA!"  
"Pipsqueak!" Meowth said.  
"EKANS!"  
Ratatta runs away.

"We're doomed," Serena said.  
Misty steps up. "Let me handle this, guys. Ash, Clemont, grab your Pok mon and get out of here."  
"Thanks, Misty," me and Clemont said as we grabbed Pikachu and Pancham.  
"No problem. I'll take care of these three clowns..."  
"That's some pretty big talk from such a young lady..." Jessie said.  
"Well, you got the pretty part right," Misty said. "Thanks for the compliment." "Heh. She thinks she's cute," James said.  
"I agree with her," Jessie said. "She is pretty."  
"Pretty pathetic!" Meowth guffaws.  
Misty growls.  
"Don't you know who I am!? I am Misty. The Gym Leader at Cerulean City."  
Wait! Misty's a Gym Leader!? She never told us that!  
"Is that true?" I asked Serena.  
"Yes. Water Pok mon is her specialty," she replied.

"We will see who's boss!" Misty said as she throws one of her Pok balls, but her Psyduck comes out before her chosen one.  
"I know, Psyduck. You want to go first as always. But I think we should let another Pok mon have its chance," Misty said.  
"Psy. Psy."  
"Psyduck, return."  
"That was your best shot?" James said.  
"As a Gym Leader, you have to know your Pok mon. It's not a good idea to use a water Pok mon on land," Misty said to Team Rocket. "I was warming up."  
"You were?" me, Clemont and Serena asked.  
"Just get out of here while you still can," Misty whispers.  
"Be careful," I said as we exit with Pikachu and Pancham.

We ran as quick as possible as Ekans and Koffing chased us. Suddenly, Pikachu uses a special call.  
"PIKA PIKA!"  
The other Pikachus from the power room came to help. "Pika Pikachu! Pika Pika!" Pikachu says to the other ones.  
"Chu!" they replied.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"I think your Pikachu is using some strategy," Serena replies.

"Pika...CHU!"

"WOAH!"

Their thundershock zaps Team Rocket! "YEOWCH!"

"Great work, Pikachu!" I yelled.  
Meowth catches up with Jessie and James.  
"Do I have to do EVERYTHING? That mouse is cat food."  
Meowth creeps upon my Pikachu.

"Pika Pika."  
"Pika Power?" I asked.  
"Pika!"  
"You want more power?"  
"Pika!"

"Misty! Do you still got the remains of your bike?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"You'll see."  
I got on the bike and tried to pedal it. "Get ready for some excitment," I said to Team Rocket.  
Pikachu hops in front of the bike and uses his thundershock to zap Team Rocket.

ZAPPPPPP!

CRASH!

...  
...

CLEMONT'S POV

With the thundershock from Pikachu, and the poisoned gas from Koffing, the building exploded and caught on fire.  
Jessie and James and Meowth disappeared. The other Team Rocket members run away screaming like chickens.  
"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"  
"Yeah you are! And don't come back!" I yelled.  
But the important thing is all the Pok mon, including ours, are safe and sound. Officer Jenny helped us get out of the ruins of the building.

"You four did a very brave thing," she said to us.  
"Thanks. We couldn't have done it without Pikachu and Pancham," Ash said.  
Suddenly, I noticed my Pancham was gone. "Where's Pancham?" I asked.  
Officer Jenny pointed to Serena's bag in which Pancham's bum was sticking out of it.  
"What are you doing, Pancham?"  
Pancham jumps out of Serena's bag holding a pair of red sunglasses. He puts them on and smiles.  
"Cham." (Chill)  
"I think Pancham likes your sunglasses," Ash said to Serena. "He can keep them," Serena said. "They look cute on him."  
"Well, I'm glad that you are all safe," Officer Jenny said. "Your next stop is Viridian Forest. It's right down this path."  
"Thanks," I said.

Ash turned to Misty and Serena.  
"Would you two like to come with us? Pikachu and Pancham seem to like you."  
Pikachu and Pancham give the girls a big hug.  
"We would be delighted," Serena said.

ASH'S POV

Off we go to Viridian Forest with our new friends. I came up to Misty.  
"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten my promise about your new bike."  
Misty smiles.  
"Thank you, Ash. But let's move on from that for now," she said. "EEEK!" Misty jumps behind me. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"A bug! I have a fear of bugs," Misty said.  
I looked where she was pointing at. It's a Caterpie.  
"No way! A Caterpie."  
"Ash, this is your chance. You might be able to catch it," Clemont said to me.  
"Only one way to find out..." I said, turning my cap and taking out one of my Pok balls.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
